First to Die Club
The First to Die Club is a club reserved for those who have died first in a game. It does not matter whether the player was killed Night 1 or Day 3; as long as they were the first player(s) in the game to be killed. Due to an immense amount of games, the requirement for this club is that one player must have been the first to die at least 5 times. List of Members 22 Events *Slick - M4F14-7, Cruise Ship Mafia, Heroes: Season 1, Heroes Hybrid II, Mario Mafia, Fantasy Mafia II, Cthulhu Mythos Mafia, MaFBIa, Rock & Roll Mafia, Manga Mafia 2, Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings, Disgaea II Mafia, Case Closed Mafia, Trainer's Manual Mafia XII, Zodiac Mafia, Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2, Sesame Street Mafia, Yoshi Island Mafia, Mafia All Stars III,Mafia World, Devil Survivor 2 Mafia, Color Mafia 13 Events *EDM - UN Mafia, Blade Mafia, Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire, Easter Egg Mafia, Never Never Land, UMM 5.1, Disgaea II Mafia, Battle of Wits, Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM), Final Fantasy Battle II, Monk Mafia, Nyan Cat Mafia, Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 12 Events *Auramyna - Mafia Noir, A Mafia of Ice and Fire, Bag o' Tricks Mafia, Smiley Mafia, Angel Mafia III: Season 2, Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM), Case Closed Mafia, Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II, Farmers Mafia!, Dungeons & Mafia II, Vampire Knight Mafia, Amalgamated Video Game Battle *Hirkala - Twin Kindy Mafia, Moogle Mafia, Nightmare Before Mafia, Warrior Cats Mafia, Revelation Mafia, Ice Age Mafia, Mafia All Stars, Bleach Mafia: Season One, Halloween Mafia IV, The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia, Mafia of the Toon City, Amber Mafia II 11 Events *FatTony - Halloween Mafia III, Trainer's Manual Mafia X, Monster Buster Club, Mafia All Stars II, Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, Fast Food Wars, Lolcats the 2th, Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds, Dying of the Light Mafia 2, Double Agent Mafia 10 Events *Brandonb - Mafia I, Death Note Mafia, Heroes: Season 1.1, Three Sailors, DreamWeavers, MOS-querade, When the Mafia Cry, 4 Player Speed Mafia, Vortex Mafia, Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia *curr3nt - Harry Potter Mafia III, Game Show Mafia, Magic: the Gathering Mafia, Board Game Mafia, Glitch Mafia III, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, Literary Mafia, Dual Personality Mafia, Wizard of Oz Mafia * Marquessa - Al Pacino Mafia, Star Trek Mafia II, Monster Buster Club, Disney Movie Mafia, Drag me to Hell Mafia, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1, Myth Wars, Wizard of Oz Mafia, Bidding Wars, Death Takes a Holiday Mafia *Shadow7 - Blade Mafia, Chronomafia II, Mafia Mafia II: Inception, The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes, Choose Your Own Wincon 2, Mafia of Swordsmen, Dual Personality Mafia 2, X-mas Gifts Mafia, A Mafia Carol 9 Events *Nana7 - Sin City, Mean Girls Mafia, Ye Olde Mafia 3.5, Hunger Games Mafia, Persona 4 Mafia, Dungeons & Mafia II, Mafia x Mafia, Grand Magic Games Battle, Frozen Mafia 8 Events *Araver - Easter Egg Mafia, Warrior Cats Mafia, Fast Food Wars, Propaganda Mafia, Young Justice, Digimon Adventures Mafia, Fast Food Wars 3, Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 *Fox - Speed Mafia, Red vs Blue, X2: Rematch, Pirate Mafia II, 4 Player Speed Mafia, Vortex Mafia, Ocean 11 Mafia, Amber Mafia *Prince_Marth85 - Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Heroes Hybrid, Princess Bride Mafia, Star Wars Mafia II, High School Mafia II, Redwall Mafia II: Redwall, Harry Potter Mafia 5, Meme Mafia *Vineetrika - Soul of the Fire Mafia, Revelation Mafia II, UN Mafia II, Never Never Land, Manga Mafia, Anti-Theme Mafia, Smiley Mafia II, Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again 7 Events *CrazyPainter - Cruise Ship Mafia, Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Cruise Ship Mafia II, Heroes: Season 1.1, Supernatural 2, Brush Up Mafia, Star Trek Mafia *Izzy - Star Wars Mafia II, Ender's Game Mafia, Ye Olde Mafia II, Advance Wars Mafia II, Puppet Mafia, Angel Mafia, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI *Lost in space - Miniature LOST Themed Mafia, X-Men Mafia, Supernatural, When the Mafia Cry, The Battle for Mt Olympus II, Halloween Mafia, Terminator Mafia *Vommack - Code Geass Mafia, Final Fantasy Battle II, Mafia - World War 3, Digimon Adventures Mafia, Trust, Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II, Blind Bloodbath Mafia 6 Events *benjer3 - Colors Mafia, Post Restriction Mafia, Attack on Titan Mafia!, Winter Olympics Mafia, Slick's Kitchen Mafia, Mafia of the Toon City *Galois aka Joe's Student - Cruise Ship Mafia, Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Rome, Ye Olde Mafia, Forest Mafia, Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying * Framm18 - Brush Up Mafia II, Disgaea Mafia, Mario Mafia II, Warcraft III Battle, Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut, Mirai Nikki Mafia * Kitsune/Darth nox - Blade Mafia, The Wire, Sholay Mafia, Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying, Foodie Mafia II, Pokemon Mafia *SparrowHawk - Death Note Mafia: Rematch, Mafiaholics' Mafia, Vortex Mafia, Quantum Leap Mafia, Alpha to Omega Mafia, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime *yuli - Halloween Mafia II, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia, Advance Wars Mafia, Mirror Mafia, Klueless Mafia 2, Slender: The Mafia 5 Events *CherryLane - Mafia VI, Anime Battle Royale, Classic Mafia, Alchemic Anarchy, Vortex Mafia *Glycereine - Serenity Mafia, Glitch Mafia, Angel Mafia II, Viking Mafia, Star Trek Mafia III *Inawordyes - Country Club Mafia, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, Propaganda Mafia, Mafia All Stars 3.1, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII *Mekal - Anime Battle Royale: Naruto, Final Fantasy Battle, Chess of the Three Kingdoms, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II, Final Fantasy I Mafia *Mew - Angels and Demons, Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM), Blackout Mafia, Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2, Mafia vs Mafia *Phaze - M4F14-7, Christmas Mafia, Quantum Leap Mafia, Titanomachy, Star Wars Mafia III *Riranor - X2: Rematch, Mafia Olde Style, Lord of the Rings Mafia, Vortex Mafia, Scooby Doo Mafia __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Clubs